leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of in-game event Pokémon in Generation III
__TOC__ This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in the Generation III Pokémon games. These specific instances of Pokémon can only be obtained once per game; however, some may also be obtained in other ways as well. Starter Pokémon Professor Birch gets attacked by a wild or and the has to use either , , or to save him. Wynaut The old woman by the sand baths in Lavaridge Town will give the a . Castform The staff of the Weather Institute will give the player a for saving the facility from Team Magma or Team Aqua . Kecleon There are eight set encounters with Kecleon accessible via the Devon Scope throughout and . Fossil Pokémon In Ruby and Sapphire, the player may choose between the Root and Claw Fossils on , while the other fossil will sink forever. In Emerald, the player may choose between the two fossils in the Mirage Tower, while the other fossil will be available to him/her after defeating the Elite Four in the Desert Underpass. The fossils can be revived at the Devon Corporation headquarters in Rustboro City. Beldum After defeating the Elite Four, will leave a at his cottage in Mossdeep City. Rayquaza is found on the roof of the Sky Pillar, which reveals itself after the player defeats the Elite Four. In Emerald, is found on the roof of the Sky Pillar, where it sleeps after quelling the fight between and . It can be challenged as soon as the events in Sootopolis City are resolved. Legendary titans The caves where the titans can be caught can be accessed only after visiting the rear of the Sealed Chamber with a in the lead spot of the party and a in the last spot. In Emerald, the player must have a in the lead spot of the party and a in the last spot. Regirock To solve the puzzle leading to in the Desert Ruins, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the lobby, then go two steps right, then two steps down, and then use . In Emerald, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the lobby, then go two steps left, then two steps down, and then use . Regice To solve the puzzle leading to in the Island Cave, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the lobby, then wait two minutes without moving. In Emerald, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the lobby, then must make a counterclockwise lap of the chamber, sticking close to the walls. Registeel To solve the puzzle leading to in the Ancient Tomb, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the lobby, then attempt to use in the center of the room. In Emerald, the player must read the Braille inscription in the rear of the lobby, then attempt to use in the center of the room. Latias In Ruby, Latias can be found on Southern Island, which can be accessed with the Eon Ticket. In Sapphire, Latias will roam Hoenn after the player learns of her on a news broadcast after beating the Elite Four. In Emerald, after beating the Elite Four, the will see a news broadcast about a Pokémon roaming Hoenn. The player's will then ask what color the Pokémon was. If the player answers "Red", Latias will be the Roaming Pokémon. If the player answers "Blue", Latias will be found on Southern Island. Latios In Sapphire, Latios can be found on Southern Island, which can be accessed with the Eon Ticket. In Ruby, Latios will roam Hoenn after the player learns of him on a news broadcast after beating the Elite Four. In Emerald, after beating the Elite Four, the will see a news broadcast about a Pokémon roaming Hoenn. The player's will then ask what color the Pokémon was. If the player answers "Blue", Latios will be the Roaming Pokémon. If the player answers "Red", Latios will be found on Southern Island. Groudon is Ruby. It is found during the climax of the game, in the Cave of Origin. Kyogre is Sapphire. It is found during the climax of the game, in the Cave of Origin. Johto Starters Professor Birch will give the player either , , or after completing the regional Pokédex. Sudowoodo is located in the southeast section of the . Much like in Generation II games, NPCs will talk about it as a tree. However, when the player uses the Wailmer Pail on it, it will spring to life. Groudon After defeating the Elite Four, a researcher inside the Weather Institute will occasionally tell the about harsh sunlight on either Route , , , or . At the specified route, he or she will discover a newly formed cave - the Terra Cave, where has been resting since its battle with . Kyogre After defeating the Elite Four, a researcher inside the Weather Institute will occasionally tell the about torrential rainfall on either Route , , , or . If the player s in a newly created trench of deep water, he or she will discover the Marine Cave, where has been resting since its battle with . Mew If the has an Old Sea Map, he or she can take a ferry to Faraway Island. Here, the player can catch . The Old Sea Map was only ever distributed in Japan, so the event remains Japanese-exclusive. Starter Pokémon Professor Oak gives the a choice of , , or as starter Pokémon. Magikarp A salesman in 's Pokémon Center will offer a to the player for 500. Eevee A Poké Ball containing can be found on the roof floor of Celadon Mansion in Celadon City. Snorlax There are two set encounters with Snorlax accessible via the Poké Flute; one on and one on . The player must capture or defeat at least one of them to proceed to Fuchsia City. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan Koichi, the master of the Fighting Dojo in Saffron City, will reward the with their choice of either or after defeating him. Lapras After defeating during Team Rocket's invasion of Silph Co., an onlooking Silph employee will entrust the player with a . Hypno At Berry Forest, a wild Hypno was found attacking Lostelle. The player must either catch or defeat it in order for Lostelle to go home. Fossil Pokémon Omanyte and Kabuto The Helix and Dome Fossils are found at the end of Mt. Moon, but the player may only choose one to keep. The player may revive the Fossil in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. Aerodactyl The Old Amber is located in the secret part of the Pewter Museum of Science, which can only be accessed with . The player may revive the Fossil in the Pokémon Lab on Cinnabar Island. Togepi A at the end of the Water Labyrinth will give the player a Egg if there is a party slot available. If the player shows Togepi to the Gentleman when its friendship is high, but before it evolves, he will mention Daisy, helping complete her entry in the Fame Checker. Legendary birds Articuno is found within the depths of the Seafoam Islands. Zapdos is found inside the abandoned Power Plant. Moltres , as opposed to being found inside in Generation I, is found on the peak of Mt. Ember of the Sevii Islands. Mewtwo is found within the depths of Cerulean Cave, accessible only to powerful s who have defeated the Elite Four. Legendary beasts After the defeats Team Rocket in the Rocket Warehouse on Five Island, one of the legendary beasts of Johto will start Kanto. The beast that appears varies based on what Pokémon the player chose as his or her . In the case of and , the player should be wary of the ; if the beast uses Roar to flee from battle, it will permanently disappear. Entei If the chose : Suicune If the chose : Raikou If the chose : Lugia and Ho-Oh If the has a , he or she can take a ferry to Navel Rock. Here, the player can catch in its depths, and at its peak. Deoxys If the has an , he or she can take a ferry to Birth Island. is always in its in FireRed, in LeafGreen and in . Pokémon Colosseum Starter Pokémon Espeon and Umbreon are in the player's possession at the beginning of the game. Plusle Plusle is given to the player by Duking after rescuing it. Pokémon XD Starter Pokémon This Eevee is in the player's possession from the beginning of the game. Johto starter Pokémon After completing Mt. Battle by defeating 100 opponents with the same party, the player can have one of the following Johto starters. The player is able to redo the challenge all over again and obtain the remaining Pokémon that were not chosen. Chikorita Cyndaquil Totodile See also * Gift Pokémon * List of Shadow Pokémon * Poké Spot * In-game trade Category:Lists